What If?
by Simply Pyschotic
Summary: What if Naruto was a girl?Kakashi would be the first to know, of course.When everyone finds out will Sasuke admit his feelings, and live happily ever after?Or will he stay within his comfort zone, and not tell himher?
1. Chapter 1

Okay.So this is my first fanfiction, so don't flame me quite yet.I've had this one in my head for a while now, and finally I've decided to put it on here.It's gonna feel so weird writing a fanfiction.AGGH!Oh well, here it goes.

**Summary:**What if Naruto was a girl?Kakashi would be the first to find out, of course.Once everyone finds this out it raises some interesting questions.Will Sasuke finally admit his feelings to Naruto, and live happily ever?Or will he stay within his comfort zone, and not tell her?

_Dammit,_thought Naruto as he glanced at the clock.It was 9:30, and he was supposed to be at the training grounds with the rest of Team 7.He quickly jumped out of bed, and got dressed.In the process, forgetting what time of the month it was.It didn't matter now, he'd figure it out sooner, or later, but now he had to get to the training.

xXXXx

"Where is he?", questioned Sakura as she, and the rest of Team 7 waited at the the training grounds for Naruto."He's always late, so don't worry", Sasuke said cooly."Yeah, well he shouldn't always take other people's time like that, it's rude", she snapped.Usually, she wouldn't have said anything, but this tardiness was getting out of hand.For the past few months, during the end of every month Naruto would be late.Why?No one knew, but she knew this, it was becoming annoying.

Sure it would leave her with some much needed 'Sasuke time', but he wasn't very loving when it came to 'Sakura/Sasuke time'.In fact, he actually seemed to despise the time they spent together.Sasuke, on the other hand, was starting to worry about Naruto, and his whereabouts.He only started this a few months ago.Out of nowhere, the said ninja jumped out of a bush a few feet away from the group.

"Where were you?", Sakura snapped."I was...ummm..." he started, but was rudely interupted by Sakura."Well?", she was obviously pissed.Seeing this, Kakashi stepped in."Don't badger him, Sakura", he said calmly."Now that you're here, we can start today's lesson"._Finally_, thought Sasuke, _at least he's here, and not somewhere else hurt._Though he still wondered why he can to training so late in patterns.He decided to disreguard those thoughts, until later.

xXXXx

It was late afternoon when Kakashi let them go home, as usual."All that training's made me hungry", exclaimed Naruto."Speaking of eating", said Sakura"do you wanna go andget something to eat...togeth-", she started, but was interuppted by Sasuke's objection.

"No.". he said bluntly.It's not that he didn't like Sakura...okay, he hated her, but that wasn't the point.He not only declined, because he was in love with someone else, and going to eat with her would suggest things.Things that would hurt people's feelings.Not just the fangirls'(like he'd care about their feelings anyways), but _maybe _even Naruto's feelings, if he cared.

There were ways to find out if he did, or didn't, but going to lunch with Sakura was one he didn't want to go through with.If he was going to find out if Naruto liked him or not, he'd have to find out another way."Whelp", started Naruto"it looks like it's time for some Icharuka Ramen, bye guys!", he shouted, and ran toward the ramen shop.For the rest of Team 7 it was expected of him to run like that if it was for ramen, but littkle did they know, today Naruto wasn't really hungry.In fact, he was having craps all day, making him not want to eat.

Instead of going to the ramen shop, he ran all the way home.Once he got in he collapsed on his bed."This sucks", he moaned."not only, can I not eat ramen, I've got to go through this until the end of the week."He rolled to his side, and stared into space.Little did he know, someone was watching him through his bedroom window, then they jumped from their perch, and vanished.Hearing a slight rustling, Naruto awoke from his daydream, and walked to the bathroom._Im gonna really need a bath this week_, he thought.

And with that, he turned on the bath water, and started to prep himself for a bath.

Did you guys like it?If you do please review, but if it's bad please review as well.


	2. Chapter 2

So did any of you guys like that last chapter?Hopefully you did, but if you didn't I'll try harder this time.I'll try to speed this up, for you lemon-seekers.LMAO, I'm not sure if I might add some lemons or not.I'll try.I'm going to start calling Naruto she, instead of he, so don't get confused.

OOPS!Forgot the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto, or any of it's characters.

The next few days were pure hell for Naruto.She was having cramps out the ass, literally.And she ran out of 'supplies', in the middle of the day.Being forced to either use leaves, or ask Sakura for some.Now that would be weird.Normally,her pride wouldn't allow him to ask her, but she _really _needed it.But, if she found out _he_ was actually a _she_ that would make things weird.

Over the years Sakura started to develop a feeling that Naruto was in love with her for some reason.Actually, in the beginning she just wanted to be her friend and teammate, but after several failed attempts, she decided it was futile.Which made things like this weird.

_Oh well_, thought Naruto,_she'll have to find sometime._.So Naruto pulled Sakura to the side during training."Sakura...",she mumbled,"What?!," Sakura whispered loudly."I need...to use...a..", she couldn't just come out and ask her about such a private matter, even if they were both girls."Just say it, Naruto" she said nicer than usual."Okay!I need to use one of you tampons"she blurted.Sakura stared at Naruto in shock._He...needs tampons..._she thought_, this must be a joke._

"Why do you need one, may I ask?", she bounced back from her shock quickly."Well...I kinda...am on my...", she started."On your what?Period?", she started to get louder._Dammit Sakura, be quiet_,Naruto thought furiously.She'd have to tell her soon, or she'd make a scene."Yes..."she mumbled, feeling somewhat ashamed.

Sakura's thoughts were now going a mile-a-minute._Is he serious?He couldn't be serious, unless..._it dawned on her,_if he's a girl, that means...she's...gay.Yeah, that's it, that's the omly reason she liked me.For my sexy body.(_I know what you're thinking, 'Stupid Sakura, Naruto's in love with Sasuke' well, in my story she's just that stupid.LMAO)_Wait a minute, I need to be sure he's a girl, unless this is a joke,_she thought.

"How do I know you're a girl?", she inquired, hoping this was just a prank._Why can't she just give me the damn things with no questions asked,_Naruto huffed.She dragged Sakura to a part of the forest away from Sasuke, and Kakashi.Then stopped when she felt they went far enough."You want proof,"she shouted,"here's your proof."She took off her jacket, undershirt, and bra, showing the other girl her breats.

"Humpf,"was all Sakura said._I take you to the middle of the forest and strip myself halfnaked for you, and all you say is "humpf"?This girl's getting on my nerves!_Naruto shouted inwardly."Well,"she started,"I must say you do have _huge_ boobs, Naruto, but any _guy_ could get that done with the right amount of money."Now she was pissed.Naruto quickly put back on her shirt and pulled down her pants.Making sure to show Sakura her period bloodstains on the pads she was previously wearing.

This left Sakura stunned.Although, the shock look turned into a perverted smile that could rival perverted sage's."So that's why you were late, huh, Naruto-kun?"she said, using the'_kun_' for spite."YES!Wait, NO!"Now she got what she meant, the perv.She was obviously hanging out with Kakashi too much.

"Look!I just need a tampon, okay?"She was shouting her head off now._Damn her and her perverted thinking,_she thought."Okay, I'll give you the tampon, _if_ you let me tell everyone else that you're a girl."she said evilly._This is becoming a fun day after all_, she thought.

"Fine," Naruto agreed,_this is just a way to get a tampon, but why me?_she thought forlornly.

xXXXx

_Where'd Naruto go?_thought Sasuke.He'd been battiling Kakashi for sometime now, since they left._Maybe he went to tell her something,_he thought, dreading what Naruto could be secretly telling Sakura._Could he be in love with her like she said, and be confessing his love.No,_he thought,_he's always hated her, just like the rest of my fangirls._But whay could he be telling her?

Just then, the said ninjas emerged from the depths of the forest surrounding the training grounds."You guys,"Sakura exclaimed, getting the two males attention.They both noticed that they were holding hands._Hmm, I thought Naruto liked Sasuke.Guess I was wrong,_thought Kakashi."Naruto and I have an announcement to make,"Naruto's gazed fell to the ground.She was so embaressed.Then she glanced at Sasuke, he seemed to have his attention set on her._Please don't hate me for not telling you, _she thought.

Kakashi shot glances at both, Sakura and Naruto.It was obvious, they hadn't got together, because if they did...it'd be the appocalpse.

_Then again, maybe it has something to do with what I saw last night,_he pondered, recalling that night a few days ago.(Yes, Kakashi was the peeping -tom in Naruto's window; if you think about it, he would do some thing like that)"Naruto's,"Sakura started, "a GIRL!" she shouted.

Sasuke' eyes started to get big, and all Kakashi did was nod._I knew it,_he thought,_ I'm always right._Sasuke soon regained his cool, and said,"I always tought you were a girl, that's why I always held back."Naruto's embaressment vanished at the sound of those words."Oh yeah, teme?!" she retorted."Yep," he said smoothly."We'll just see about that now won't we?"she said."No we won't,"Kakashi interjected."I need to take Naruto to see the Hokage so we can clear things up."

"So what do we do now?"questioned Sakura,"You guys will go home, and wait for tomorrow's training."he stated._Awesome, this gives me some time to be with Sasuke.Thank you Naruto!!!!!!!!_(you can guess who's thinking this.XD)Sasuke turned away from the group, and started to walk in an undetermined path into the forest."Wait for me, Sasuke!"she shouted."Let's go Naruto, we've got work to do,"said Kakashi, somehow out of nowhere.

Naruto grumbled the rest of the way to the Hokage's tower."Okay.What's up?"Kakashi said finally.The constant sighing was starting to get annoying."It's just,"she started."this so embaressing, I mean for most of my life people thought I was a boy, and now..."Kakashi noticed the dissapointment in her voice and decided to comfort her(with soothing _words_ people, Kakashi is not going to be a perv in this chapter...XD)"Look,I don't have to tell them if you don't want me to, but it would be for the best if I did,"he put a _fatherly_ arm around her shoulders as they walked.

"It's okay, sensei, it'll be cool."Though this still didn't make her feel any better about the situation, they were going to have to find out someday.It might as well be today.And with that they made their way to the Fifth Hokage's office.Naruto, worrying about what her reaction would be, and Kakashi worrying if he'll ever be able to get the next issue of Icha Icha Paridise tomorrow.

Well?What didja think?I know, the ending was sorta random, but funny still.You guys have to tune in next time to find out what happens okay, and always...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
